


Lemons and Bellflowers

by gouguruheddo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Erwin's Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Levi's mother - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/pseuds/gouguruheddo
Summary: the survey corps is taking up base in the northern expanse of the walls, and erwin and levi share a quiet, intimate moment with each other. a rarity, a blessing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autiacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autiacora/gifts).



> for #erurisecretvalentine. i was so lucky i had TWO valentines! for the very lovely and talented autiacora on tumblr. it was an honor. <3
> 
>  

The Survey Corps had been traveling for several days. They were meant to subjugate an abandoned castle between Utopia and Karanes Districts, however it had fallen out of too much disrepair from wandering titans that they had to move onto one that sat on the outskirts of Utopia. It must have been over half a decade since it was last used, but its stone walls still held up strong against years of weathering. Some rotten doors had to be knocked down, and mounds of decaying leaves had to be shoveled out, but in the end they had all worked together to get it into good working order. And all up to Levi’s standards, nonetheless.

However, Levi wouldn’t let anybody, especially Erwin, enter the commanding office until every cobweb was cleaned from the corners of the room and every finger print washed away from the windows. It smelled like lemons and vinegar, both considered luxuries in the Corps, but ingredients that Erwin managed to sneak into the quarterly budgets. A happy Humanity’s Strongest brought along with it positive scout moral, after all. And keeping a clean working space for his commander was one thing that made him very happy.

Or as happy as Levi could ever appear.

Erwin entered the office, satchel slung heavy at his side. He deposited the bag onto the desk, mission maps, death certificates, and expense reports spilling from the open mouth. Falling heavily into the desk chair, he leaned his head back and let out a long sigh.

“Oi, I’m not done yet.” Levi said, as he pulled the handkerchief from down around his mouth. He had been sitting on his heels behind the bookshelf scrubbing away dirt that had probably been there before the beginning of time. “Get out.”

“Too tired.” Erwin groaned

“You have your own quarters that I’ve already cleaned for you. Go take a nap.”

Erwin shook his head. “Too much work to do.”

Levi stood up and pulled the bandana off and put it in his pocket. The eye roll was apparent in his voice. “The work can wait.”

“No, it can’t. I need to send these reports with a messaging squad before the sunset. The capital needs to know that we have arrived at our destination.”

“And with no casualties,” Levi chimed in, making his way toward the desk. “So that means less paperwork, which means _get out_.”

Levi smelled of citrus and old wood, and it made Erwin raise a curious eyebrow at his captain. “What if one of my tasks is to keep you company?”

“Then I’d call bullshit.” Levi huffed, sitting on the desktop next to Erwin. He folded his arms and looked down at the taller man, acting as if he would ever win a contest of will over the quick wit of his superior. He leaned forward and took Erwin’s chin between his forefingers, tilted it from side to side before scoffing. “Not at all how a commander of the Survey Corps should be looking.” He swayed off of the desk and went toward the large bay windows lined behind the desk.

Erwin ran his hand along the stubble of his cheeks. They had such abrupt changes in plans, that they had little time to rest in the past three days. Naturally, shaving had fallen to the bottom of his to-do list. “You wound me, Levi.”

“I’ll actually wound you if you don’t leave.” Levi said, coming back to the desk with a flower in his hand. But everything was an empty threat now. Erwin had won, and they both knew.

“What is that?” Erwin said, leaning forward to try to plant his nose into the cup.

Levi dashed the petals against Erwin’s nose and pulled the flower close to his chest. He moved behind Erwin’s chair and placed the flower on the commander’s shoulder before running his fingers through golden hair. “Your hair is getting so long too.”

“We have no barbers on staff, unfortunately.”

“We left headquarters a week ago.” Levi pulled at a long string of hair before shaking his head. “You could have done it before we left.”

“What is this?” Erwin asked again, changing the subject from Levi’s egging to the flower twirling between his fingers.

Levi hummed. “It’s a bellflower. Found a few along the way here and picked some up. They smell nice.”

Erwin dipped his nose into it and sniffed lightly. “Yes, indeed it does.”

“They stand for honesty and obedience.”

“And endless love.” Erwin added with a smile.

Levi’s cheeks grew red as he pulled apart three strands of hair. He tugged on it lightly as he began braiding it. He wasn’t even phased that Erwin had played dumb. “If you believe in that shit.”

Erwin held the flower up, Levi taking it and placing it in track with the strands as he weaved. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“My mother had me do it for her sometimes before a ‘client’ would show up.” Levi pulled the hair tighter, running the French braid tight along Erwin’s head.

“Was she beautiful?”

Levi’s mouth twitched into a smile. “I dunno… As pretty as any other mother, I guess. I bet yours was.”

“Why do you say that?”

Levi tied the end of the braid with itself, gave it an admiring pat down before pulling his body around to face his commander. He ran a thumb along Erwin’s cheekbone, allowed himself to ghost a smile at the man. They were both in rare moods today. It seemed to be a thing they craved when they hit new and unfamiliar places. “Because you’re so handsome it’s almost disgusting.”

“I believe in it, by the way.”

“Believe in what?”

“Endless love.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Shut up.”

Erwin leaned up and connected their lips. They smiled at each other, soft chuckles escaping through their noses as if they were teenagers. As if they had ever been teenagers. Lemons and bellflowers--mixing into an intoxicating aroma that allowed them to get lost in each other. A rarity; a blessing; a perfume that promised freedom, hope, and success.

Endless perfection.


End file.
